


Gemstones

by Stegosaur



Series: Gems of the Night [4]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Bondage, Chastity Device, Crossdressing, Drug Use, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegosaur/pseuds/Stegosaur
Summary: Events are in motion that will pull two families apart, leaving only one behind.





	1. Gemstones, part I

                Ray rubbed his eyes as he stirred awake to his alarm, a wide yawn escaping from the depths of his lungs as the sunlight from his window welcomed him to the day. It was his rare day off from football practice, a brilliant summer's day that he intended to share with his older brother outdoors. His mother and brother had been on frequent trips as of late, the excuse of "giving him perspective" a frequent repetition to their father before each departure. Ray always wondered why he was never invited, despite his good grades and taste for the world, but his Father was adamant he stay here with him whenever possible, a wind of distrust on the air between his parents.

                He rolled out of bed with another yawn and tugged at the boxers clinging to his hips, a stiff woody begging for attention like always. A morning shower was optional given his plans for rough-housing this afternoon, knowing he'd be caked in sweat and dirt by dinner and needing one anyway successfully deterring him from the bathroom and into some old jeans, their knees tattered and torn from use.  He paused, looking at himself in the mirror before scanning the room, his door suspiciously closed. "Huh. I thought I told them to leave it open if they weren't gonna buy me a ceiling fan. Gets hot in here." He mumbled to himself as he wrenched the door open, a foul stench wafting through the hall. "Ugh. The heck is that smell?" He turned towards his brother's room, the door ajar and bed empty, a light coming from their parents' room down the hallway. "Dad? You awake? Is that a gas leak?" He carried himself down the hallway towards the ajar door, the stench growing stronger still, as well as the silence. "Mom? D? Ya'll here?" There was no response from anyone as he neared their door, the stench strongest from inside.  His heart felt heavy, his gut telling him to run, to not open it, to get out of the house and call for help, but he pushed the door wide anyway.

                His first sight was his older brother, on his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks even as he was smiling. His polo shirt was impeccably pressed, his trousers freshly ironed for another trip. He swore he heard a quiet laugh, the expression sending a chill down Ray's shell. "D? Is everything okay...?" The olive turtle turned to him, those eyes wild with excitement and sadness both, his hands shaking.

                "I'm free, Ray. I'm finally free." Ray stood in the doorway, the door itself blocking his view into the room proper. Something felt terribly wrong here. His brother was usually so quiet, reserved, professional even around his family, yet here he looked like a madman freed of his cell. "It's okay, Ray. I'm okay, we'll be okay. We're free, Ray, you and I both. We're free of _her_." The emerald turtle peeked his head around the door, his vision blurring and head spinning as his brain refused to accept the gory sight on the bed, blackness encroaching on his mind as his knees wobbled. His brother rushed over to him as he began to collapse, vomiting on the carpet beneath them as his stomach retched. "They're dead, Ray, but don't worry. I'll take care of you, I promise. They'll never hurt you, nobody will.  Ever."

* * *

                Raphaela rubbed his eyes as he stirred awake in bed, a yawn escaping the depths of his lungs as his wake-up lamp simulated the rising sun to greet him. He has no plans today, a rare day off from work to use as he pleased, D thankfully too busy with Sapphire to pay him much mind. He swung his legs out from under the ruby red sheets and onto the plush carpeting, scarlet walls adorned with band posters and punk memorabilia staring back at his amber eyes. He reached his arms over his head and stretched out, bones cracking as they were pulled taut by the surrounding muscle tissue, endorphins rushing through his bloodstream as the pain gave way to that rare pleasure one gets from cracking a knuckle or undoing a muscle knot.

                Nature called in due time, Raphaela grunting as he pulled himself off the bed and toward his en suite, fluorescent lighting filling every corner with white light. He took a look at himself in the mirror first, checking his face in its polished shine. His bruises from that night had disappeared, relieving him of the need for foundation to cover them up, though his ruby red lips glared right back at him, the tattoo recently refreshed with a heavier dose of pigment to keep that bright sheen.  He turned to his side, glancing over his shoulder to inspect his shell and ass, that tramp stamp above his butt and beneath his tail calling his name out to anyone lucky enough to see it.

                He hated it with a passion. Same with the red pigment permanently painting his lips. They were the markings of a whore, something he struggled to remind himself every day that he wasn't. The pressure on his bladder drew him back to reality, and the uncomfortable process that came next.  He sat on the toilet and angled his slit down into the bowl, emptying himself into it without removing his cock. The cage on it kept him permanently retracted within his slit, which not only made him look more effeminate, but also made pissing normally, like a man, impossible. A few wet wipes had him clean again, a begrudging sigh as he walked back out and headed for his dresser to dress for the day. His knuckles curled around the wooden handles and pulled sharply, feminine clothes staring tauntingly back at him along with a note from D, his cursive as neat as ever, indicating he'd found his stash of men's clothing again. He didn't bother reading the note and crumpled it up instead, tossing it effortlessly into the trash can in the corner as he begrudgingly pulled out his 'normal' clothes, starting with that red thong D always insisted he wear. The crotch covered his slit without issue, the strings of the waistband hugging his hips while the central string went right up his ass without effort, the soft skin letting the silk material glide inside and making him shudder at the feel. His black skirt went on next, fastening just under his shell and barely reaching to his knees, his favorite red tank top pulled over his head and shell to complete the very basic ensemble.

                "Good morning, Raphaela. Did you sleep well?" D cooed from the doorway, Raphaela's neck bristling. "Getting dressed already? You must have quite the day planned out." He resisted the charm oozed by his brother, squeezing his hands atop his knees as he instinctively knelt on the floor, facing his open dresser. "I see you found my note. I wish you'd stop cross-dressing Raphaela, that's not who you are." Raphaela but his tongue as he shook, D's soothing grasp squeezing his shoulders and neck. "You're my perfect little sister."

                "Thank you, D. I just like experimenting is all, trying new things." He lied, the olive turtle swiftly punishing it with a pinch of his neck.

                "Is that so? Then why don't we go out together today, hm? Go see your beauty stylist, see if they can make some recommendations for you." Raphaela felt anxiety grasp his chest, willing his head still even as he wanted to run away screaming at the mere thought.

                "No, really, it's quite alright D. You're absolutely right, I should stop cross-dressing." The grip loosened on his shoulders before a reaffirming squeeze dimpled his skin, D retracting his hands altogether. "Is this fine for today, you think?"

                "No, you look like some tranny. Why don't you wear those stockings I gave you? And perhaps the heels?" Raphaela swallowed nervously, nodding very slightly. "Do you not like them?"

                "No! I mean, I do like them, it's just this was more of a casual day off for me, you know? I didn't want to get dolled up for a walk in the park, only to waste my evening wiping off the makeup and the like. I really just want to relax, D." The turtle remained silent for a moment, Raphaela's eyes looking down at the floor. "If that's okay with you."

                "It isn't. You represent our family in public, Raphaela, and I won't have you going out looking like some transvestite whore." D gripped his face and turned his head back, painfully so, as he examined their look. "You didn't even put on your makeup. You're not leaving this house until you're presentable, understand?" He released his death grip on Raphaela's head, the smaller turtle nodding meekly in understanding as D stormed out, slamming the door behind him and locking it from the outside, leaving him stuck until he complied.

                His fingers shook as he pulled out the wrapped stockings D gave him, the laced nylons unfolding in the open air. He carefully guided them up his legs individually, choking back tears as they clung to his skin like a parasite, framing his jock body in a girly ensemble. He made sure the seams were aligned up the back of his legs before he hesitantly pulled out the heels built for him, guiding his feet into their narrow aperture and locking his heel into the back, wobbling as he stood on their tapered heels and wide bases. His feet ached in the damn things, but he had little choice in the matter if he was to go outside today and continue with his plans. A careful trudge to the bathroom reminded him of the finer points of strutting in the outfit, likely D's real goal as his runway walk easily caught the morally relaxed men of the city, thus drumming up business for clients and workers alike.

                His makeup kit under the sink was pulled free of its own makeshift prison, the items inside meticulously inventoried and replenished before the need arises, tubes of lipstick and foundation settled next to eyeliner pencils and creams. He took a deep breath and looked at himself in the mirror, those ruby red tattooed lips staring back at him and his effeminate ensemble.  "You are Ray. You, are Ray. Your name is Ray, and you're a strong man, and this is temporary." He sighed as he finished his mantra, nostrils flaring for a gulp of air before he set to work like a professional. First were his nails, a quick coat of red nail polish touching up the existing coat from the night before, and more than enough to make it through the day. He waited for a few, hurried minutes for the polish to properly dry, grateful he had scored a bottle of the quick-Dry polish from the beautician at his last visit.  A dab of his large brush in the foundation was all he needed to get started on his face, lightly applying it to his cheeks and eyes, blending it into his skin to create a more uniform color palette across his face. A tube of lipstick followed, a single color all that was ever stocked for him: a fire engine red tube, layered on his puckered lips before he smacked them repeatedly, coating them evenly throughout while avoiding his teeth. The eyeliner was the final ensemble, a mixture of royal purple creating a strong base while garnet highlights made his eyes pop. He reviewed his basic makeup application in the mirror and at different angles, satisfied with the uniform application of it all, a process he'd perfected after several years of daily repetition.  He looked back at his own eyes in the mirror, lips smiling. "And now, you're Raphaela. Go get 'em, girl."

                A flick of the light switch and she was off into her room again, grabbing a fur coat from her wardrobe and pulling it on over her tank top, creating a modern-royal-punk look with the entire outfit ensemble. She knocked at the door and waited patiently, D opening it slowly after a moment and smiling broadly. "Ahh, much better! You look marvelous, sis." D cooed and kissed her on those ruby red lips, Raphaela injecting a bit of tongue much to his delight. He broke the kiss and gave her another look, fingers dipping under the skirt and brushing against her slit through the thong. "Absolutely beautiful. You sure you don't want to stay home with me today, Raphaela? We could order some pizza, watch a movie, cuddle up on the couch...". She shook her head gently, placing another kiss on his lips.

                "Afraid not, big brother. I was hoping to get some fresh air today, maybe do some shopping." D presented her purse on cue, the wallet almost certainly flush with cash. "I know, I know: no men's clothes. I promise, unless they're for you." He stood aside and let her pass, Raphaela leading herself out into the world outside, a brisk wind billowing through the ragged streets. The walk to the subway was thankfully short and the train on time, ducking onto the rearmost car of the red line heading southbound out of the city.  As the train shut its doors and began moving, Raphaela felt confident enough to slouch in his seat, preparing to sink back into his normal personality instead of the twisted victim beaten into him all these years, when a quiet voice called out to him across the aisle.

                "Ruby?" He opened his eyes and turned toward the sound, his cheeks flushing hot red as Sapphire and Topaz stared back at him, equally perplexed.  All he could do was muster a bashful wave and smile, throat croaking as he responded.

                "Hey there, guys."

* * *

                Coffee was a pleasant diversion from his original plans today, even though it meant sitting across from the two men whose lives he was destined to ruin as they were brought into the family. Sapphire avoided eye contact with him, almost certainly smart enough to have picked up on some of his secrets. Topaz, on the other hand, was incessantly jabbering.  "I wanted to say thank you for giving Leo a job. I've got my meds again, and he seems to be enjoying work, and it pays him way more than before!" The jabbering went on as Ray's heart sank, the kid blissfully unaware of the rapidly growing price on his head.  "You okay?"

                "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine! Just lost in thought is all." Ray wasn't lying, though only two of the participants were aware of the truth here. "So, how's school going? Leola-ahh," Ray caught himself mid-slippage, but not before Sapphire fidgeted in response to the name, Donatello clearly having a bigger impact than he expected. "Your brother tells me you're graduating this year?"  Topaz nodded and beamed in response, taking a sip of his coffee in the process with a delighted churr. Damn kid was the living definition of an innocent cinnamon roll if there ever was one which made Ray smile back.  "Awesome. I'm glad things are working out for you. What are your plans for college? Out of state studying?" Sapphire's head turned between them before focusing on Ray, who didn't return the glare just yet.

                "I dunno! I mean, the law is pretty clear on my meds, and I don't want to get in trouble. I guess as long as Leo has access to my medication here, I'll stay local." Ray's heart continued sinking into the polluted depths of his soul, hallucinating Donatello's tendrils coiling around the kid's neck as he spoke. "Of course there's always online, too, since I'm just going into programming anyway. I can just stay home."

                "Yeah, that's true. Stay home, eat pizza, drink soda, and watch TV. It's the college experience in the comfort of your home." Ray sipped at his black coffee bitterly, lamenting the experiences he missed. "What about you, Leo? What are your plans for the future?" He deliberately placed Sapphire on point, mainly to gauge how much influence D had on him.

                "Well I figure once Mike is in college, I can start my residency as a nurse. Get my career going." The statement was sincere, the turtle still clearly believing his situation was temporary. This was a very good sign indeed. "What about you? Ever thought of going to college? Getting your degree?" Ray sat silent, staring into the blackness of his mug.

                "I...don't think that's for me. Not anymore." Topaz smacked the table before Sapphire could interject, pointing at him accusingly.

                "Bullshit! If I can get past my PTSD, you can go to college. You're never too old for that!" Ray smiled and shook his head at the statement; this kid really was beautifully innocent, much like he used to be, way back then.

                "I wish I had your optimism, Mike. Don't you ever lose that, you hear?" Topaz nodded sharply at Ray's compliment, downing the rest of his mug and tugging at Sapphire's arm, whispering into his ear covertly. Whatever he said made Sapphire blush sharply, before Topaz saluted Ray with a grin.

                "Take care you two! I'm gonna bolt home and study for my exams." The smallest turtle of them all was gone in a flash, leaving an empty coffee mug and an awkward silence behind. Ray sipped at his coffee and gave a quick glance around the diner, seeing nobody he initially recognized and feeling safe enough to talk openly, only for Sapphire to suddenly squeeze his hand.

                "Let's go." Ray nodded and followed, leaving a twenty on the table to cover the tab and tip. They exited the diner together but with an aura of anxiety between them, Sapphire leading the way down street without an additional word. Ray kept pace despite the aching heals on his feet, their heavy material clacking noisily against the pavement and drawing attention to them both in the process. The neighborhood quickly turned more dilapidated and rundown as they headed toward the warehouse district he and D called home, abandoned buildings littering the skyline with broken windows and missing doors. Sapphire turned sharply down a narrow alley between two buildings and took Ray's hand in his, tugging him along with increased pacing and turning again, the alley branching off into a maze of narrow paths between the old warehouses. They finally stopped in front of another basement doorway, similar to where Sapphire and Topaz lived, the taller turtle pushing the door open and peeking inside before motioning for Ray to follow.

                Lights flickered on and illuminated the basement hideaway, an old bed sprawled out in a corner of the dank and dingy room, a hot pot and mini fridge in the other corner, the only other room being a janitor's closet turned bathroom behind the 'kitchen' space. Sapphire closed and locked the door behind them both, sighing in relief. "There. Got a phone on you?" Ray nodded and produced the small cellphone in his purse, Sapphire snatching it and throwing it into the fridge, slamming the door shut and tossing the blanket from the bed over it. "Good. Anything else?"

                "No, James Bond. Calm down." Ray raised his hands in surrender, Sapphire having none of it as he suddenly lashed out and threw Ray against the door with a growl, Raphaela squeaking in surprise. "H-hey! Calm down! Stop!"

                "Stay away from my brother. I'm serious." Raphaela kicked her feet against the door as Sapphire lifted her off the ground, her hands squeezing his wrists.  "I will end you, understand?"

                "Y-you're the one who should stay away from him! Put me down!" Raphaela squirmed more, Sapphire dropping her to the floor with an angry glare.  "Jesus, is that how you treat the girl you just bought you coffee?" Sapphire narrowed his eyes at her, folding his arms over his chest. "What?"

                "Drop the act and show me." Raphaela pulled her coat tight, shaking her head. "I don't want to hurt you-"

                "Right, which is why you threw me against the door like a ragdoll." Sapphire raised his hands in that same gesture of surrender.  "Besides, you're probably packing. I see that bulge in your pants, kid, and I don't strip for muggers, even if they work for big brother." The taller turtle raised an eyebrow before sighing, taking several steps back.

                "You're right. I overreacted, I'm sorry. I'm just stressed right now, and I just need someone to be honest with me." Raphaela cast a glare his way, slowly standing upright against the metal door.  "What can I do to make you trust me?"

                Raphaela paused.  "How many siblings do you have?"

                "One, Mike." Topaz, that's good.  It means D's narrative hasn't fully taken hold yet.  "Well?"

                "Take off your clothes. All of them. Put them over the fridge." Sapphire complied by slowly shucking off his windbreaker, tossing it in a heap over the fridge. Next came his polo shirt and khakis, both messily heaped onto the growing pile of fabric and exposing his flesh, Raphaela shuddering a bit at the beautifully sculpted man in front of him.  "Y-your underwear too. All of it." Sapphire nodded again, carefully sliding the briefs off and completing the pile with them, completely naked. Raphaela gasped at the cock hanging out in the open, that piercing clear as day. "How long have you had that?"

                "About a week." _Shit._ "Why?" Sapphire asked, gently adjusting himself in the open. Raphaela didn't answer aloud, but instead slowly began shedding her clothes as well. Her fur coat landed nicely atop the existing pile, followed carefully by her tank top and skirt. The heels went next, the nylons and garters sliding off her legs and being tucked into the toes of the shoes, leaving just the red thong around her hips. Sapphire carefully approached her and removed the underwear like a delicate ornament, tossing it aside and getting his first good look at the other turtle for the first time. "You're male, aren't you?" Raphaela nodded as Sapphire stroked and probed her body with his fingers, his touch fragile against her skin. Those fingers eventually brushed against his slit and made him moan in response, that touch always jolting his mind back to reality.  "May I...explore?"  Ray nodded again, those fingers easing inside like a familiar occupant, yet recoiling at the touch of metal inside. "What is..."

                "A cage." Ray interrupted, quaking with fear. Sapphire sank to his knees and pulled the slit open, actually peering inside at the caged flesh, the color draining from his face at the sight of the piercing. "Just like yours." Sapphire immediately removed his fingers and took a step back in revulsion, Ray's gaze tuning to the floor in shame.

                "I don't...he doesn't...does he make you wear that?" Ray nodded meekly. "When does he take it off?" Ray choked back a sob, shaking his head in silence. Sapphire knew instantly what the answer was, and felt all he could do was embrace the turtle tightly, stroking his scalp reassuringly. "I'm so sorry, Ruby. I'm so sorry."  He guided Ray to the bed and sat down with him there, wiping away his tears and the makeup along with it. "How long has he kept you like this?"

                "Since I was eighteen. The second I was of legal age, he...he began 'working' on me. By then, I'd already learned to trust him, and obey him, and then he began getting more and more...and...yeah." Ray pulled himself together looking down at his feet. "It's been like this since just before I was nineteen. He coaxed me into a piercing shortly after my birthday, told me to embrace the punk scene like I wanted, go hardcore. I did, and I loved it. Then one day, he's got me tied down, we're fucking like normal, and then...this. He put it on, and I thought it'd be hot at first, but then he pulled out this construction glue they use on engine blocks. I couldn't stop him, and I couldn't remove it." Sapphire stroked his shell reassuringly, though he had dozens of questions.

                "Isn't he your brother?" Ray nodded, gripping his shoulders and curling up against Sapphire's side. "My god."

                "You don't get it. The second our parents died, he changed. He started working his way into my head, into my thoughts. I was disgusted the first time he proposed it, and he took it as a challenge. When I turned eighteen, we celebrated by him pounding my ass, taking my virginity. I consented to it. He'd silver tongued his way to conquering me in just six months, like some high school tramp."

                Sapphire's spine froze in fear as Ray continued, letting the turtle get it all out of his system. "So the business...does he...? Are you bait?" Ray nodded again, breaking into a full on sob of apologies.  "Did you bait me on purpose?"

                "NO! NO, no, no no no nononononono..." Ray seized Sapphire's shoulders tightly and stared into his eyes, his own empty of real life. "No, you were..." Ray's eyes darted around as he searched for words, finding none as he froze in a panic along with Sapphire. An awkward moment of silence floated between them before Ray acted, tackling Sapphire to the bed and planting a kiss on his lips, keeping his tongue firmly in his own mouth even as he felt Sapphire reciprocate it in earnest, those hands guarding his shoulders moving to embrace his head and shell instead. Ray broke the kiss after a delightful moment of pleasure, gazing deep into Sapphire's eyes. "You were the first person who made my heart skip a beat in joy. You were handsome, and sweet, and...you didn't belong there. You belonged in a University, or a corporate office, or a prestigious hospital, or..." Ray stopped himself from gushing too much, the look in Sapphire's eyes painting one of understanding. "I hadn't felt true attraction to a person in years. Then you sauntered into my life like a savior. I just wanted to spend even a fleeting moment at your side, to rekindle my hope."

                Sapphire stroked his cheek softly. "I think you knew how I felt about you that night, too. Even though I knew you were a guy." Ray blinked in shock, Sapphire chuckling. "Doesn't matter what you wear, I could smell your pheromones a mile away. Didn't knew I liked guys until I met you. I mean, I had inklings, like how I didn't care for women too much, especially sexually, but..." Ray was smiling proudly down at him, Sapphire blushing. "I should shut up, shouldn't I?"

                "For now." Ray resumed the kiss in earnest, this time reciprocating the tongue in his mouth by probing the inside Sapphire's, breaking it just as suddenly when an important question popped into his mind. "What's your name?"

                "Leo. Yours?" Ray paused in thought, taking a deep breath before answering.

                "Ray. My real name is Ray. Not Ruby, not Raphaela, but Ray." Leo smiled wide, cheering into Ray's neck and licking at its bare flesh.

                "Ray. I like that name. It suits you."

* * *

                Mike skipped home from the diner, humming a non-descript tune to himself along the way. He'd told Leo to drag Ruby off for some one-on-one time, hoping they could come to terms and maybe start dating, given his brother's complete lack of a love life, and was quite pleased to see them dash out like that toward Leo's old place, back before they got this apartment.

                "Excuse me, are you Mike Hamon?" A voice called out behind him, Mike pivoting on the balls of his feet to face the caller. "Leo is your brother, right?" Mike nodded.

                "What's up dude? You know him or something?"  The olive turtle stepped forward and extended a gloved hand, tipping his fedora hat.

                "I do. I'm his boss, actually. My name is Donatello." Mike approached and shook the hand offered, the other reaching around to smack him heartily on the shell. "Pleasure to meet you. Mind if I walk with you for a bit?" Mike gave a nonchalant shrug.

                "Sure. Dunno what you want with a high schooler like me though." Donatello walked alongside him as rain began to trickle from the sky, Mike unphased by its piercing cold.

                "I just want to get to know Leo better, is all. He seems...distracted. His work isn't suffering, don't get me wrong, but it seems like he's always focused elsewhere." Mike felt an unease around the olive skinned turtle.  "Is there trouble at home?"

                Mike shook his head, a slight headache bubbling forth, likely from the coffee and its copious amount of sugar.  "Nah, we get along well, all things considered."

                "Well that's good to hear. You're in High School, though? You look like a college student." Mike's cheeks felt hot in embarrassment as he was openly judged, Donatello walking back his statement. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me. Everyone moves at their own pace in life, and without knowing your circumstances, it's absolutely uncalled for me to judge like that."

                Mike rubbed his forehead as the headache grew in intensity, the edges of his vision blurry as it developed into a full blown migraine.  "It's...okay. I just had some health problems, is all. Medication is hard to come by." The world began to spin as he continued walking, causing him to stumble on the sidewalk and fall forward, Donatello's arms catching him around the chest. "I don't feel so hot, man."

                Donatello smiled sweetly. "Would you like a ride home?" Mike nodded dumbly, a bit of drool dripping from his lips as he smacked them together, nausea roiling in his stomach. "Here, let's get you in my car, I'll take you home." Mike let the olive turtle guide him even as a part of him was setting off every alarm bell it could, finding comfort in the soft leather seat of the car he was led to, the click of a seatbelt over his lap and chest securing him in place.  "Just you wait, Michelle. We'll be home before you know it." Mike would've protested if sleep didn't conquer him finally, blissfully unaware of Donatello peeling the rohypnol patch off his shell and throwing it down a sewer drain, securing the door from the outside before settling himself inside beside him. "To my estate, driver. I'm expecting a family dinner tonight."


	2. Gemstones, part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D has a family dinner that shatters everyone's world.

                Leo watched in wistful disappointment as Ray applied the makeup to his face again, having redressed themselves after their time spent enjoying the other's company and ear on his ratty old bed.  The emerald turtle was surprisingly adept at it, a skill Leo was conflicted on if he should be proud of his dedication, or upset at even having to learn in the first place. "How do I look?" The question was sincere, Ray's face looking surprisingly handsome despite the layers of makeup and lip tattoo covering it, a fact that actually made Leo a little aroused.

                "You look great, Ray. I mean it." He could've sworn he saw him blush beneath that foundation, Leo helping guide his arms into the fur coat before returning the purse and phone from before.  "So...what do we do now?" Ray turned to look at him as he slipped his feet into those painful heels again, a tinge of fear running up his spine. "I don't think Donatello would approve of us, but I don't know him as well as you do."

                "Even I don't know him that well, Leo. All I can say is this: follow his orders, do as he says, and respond to whatever name he's given you, and you'll be fine...ish. I mean..." The turtle paused again, rubbing his arm anxiously. "I can't tell you more right now. I...I just can't. Just...stay with him. If he tries to take you anywhere, insist on staying home with him. If he tries to tie you down, coax him into something more fun where you're free to move." Ray hastily reached out and patted Leo's crotch, giving the exposed length a squeeze through the trousers. "And do not let him near this. He will seal you away just like me the first chance he gets. He doesn't want brothers, he wants sisters, and not the biological kind. Fuck if I know why." Leo nodded and grabbed his coat, shutting off the circuit breaker by the doorway and ushering them both outside, locking the door behind them.  "I can find my way home. We should split up."  Just as Ray turned to leave, Leo thrust the key into his palm and squeezed his fingers closed around it.

                "It's our safe house. No phones, no electronics, just for us. If you need it." Ray nodded and pocketed the key hastily before clomping off in his heels, Leo heading the opposite direction and heading back towards his apartment to check in with Mike.  Rain had begun to fall while he was sequestered away with Ray, the pavement moist and slick beneath this shoes as he broke into a slight jog once he was out of the warehouse block.  His piercing was still incredibly sore, and the jogging motion didn't help, but something told him that he needed to get home right away and fill in Mike about some of the details of what just transpired.  He skidded to a stop at the top of the stairs to their home, walking down and unlocking the door, pushing into the darkened, silent apartment.  "Mike? I'm home."

                No reply came, a foreboding feeling swelling in his chest. He gave a quick glance around the apartment again, finding no sign of his brother whatsoever, his dread growing. A ring jolted him with surprise, the familiar-yet-strange sound of a phone ringing from his bedroom drawing him precariously toward it, an accompanying vibration drumming with fear.  He pulled out the opera wallet he'd hidden behind his pillow, a small cell phone tucked inside it and ringing away, a single letter glaring back at him from its monochrome screen. Leo sucked in a breath as he hesitantly answered it, holding the phone up to his ear.  "H-hello?"

                "Leola, how are you doing?" Donatello' voice dropped sweetly through the cheap speaker, Leo fidgeting on his knees in his own bedroom. "Leola? Can you hear me?"

                "Yessir, I hear you." Leo's voice was shaky, the phone undoubtedly picking up his fear with crystal clear precision.

                "Good! Change of plans my dear, I've got a car coming to pick you up right now for a family dinner. How quickly can you get dressed?" There was a hushed moan over the line, likely Donatello toying with Ray. "Leola?"

                "Uhm, ten minutes? My suit isn't pressed, though." Leo eyeballed the garment bag hanging in his closet, thinking back on what Ray said earlier about control. "But I'm already in my daily wear, if you need me ready now. Otherwise-"

                "Just come as you are now, the car is already outside, and I have an outfit for you here. Raphaela can help you into it, since I'll be busy." Leo swallowed hard and nodded silently, his heart racing.

                "I could just bring it with me. The suit, I mean. I wouldn't want to-" The phone hung up before he could finish, a knock on the exterior door seizing his attention from the small device. He grabbed the opera wallet and placed it in his back pocket along with the mobile phone, carefully stepping toward the door and gazing through the peephole, a large grizzly standing on the opposite side. "Yes?"

                "Your car is waiting, Miss Leola." He shuddered at the title, fearing Ray's advice may have come too late after all. "Come, we mustn't be late."  He slowly opened the door to face the bear, a weak smile on his face as he tried to brave what was to come, not seeing the arm reaching for his neck until it was too late, a needle slipping into his neck. He reeled back and turned to the blind corner of his doorway, that canine mutt from his first encounter with Ray sneering back at him. He tried to slam the door shut but found his body paralyzed, his vision blurring as he fell back onto the floor of his apartment, helpless to defend himself. Within seconds, he was blacking out, his lungs rattling as they tried to get air. "See? I told you turtles have allergy. Go get oxygen." The bear's accent was thick, the canine laughing his ass off back to the car as Leo blacked out on the floor.

* * *

                His eyes shot open as he gasped for air, the unfamiliar room slowly coming into focus as he heaved and gasped a few more times, slumping forward in his chair. "Ah, my dear sister Leola has finally decided to join us." Leo's took stock of himself as quickly as he could upon hearing Donatello's voice, attempting to stand up once he wiggled his fingers and toes, the sound of chains snapping taut ringing out as he was tugged back into his chair. "Careful now sister, you've been sleeping for quite a while. You're at the dinner table now, though, so do mind your manners." Donatello' voice echoed in the large room, a long dining table adorned with an ample feast before him, Ray sitting across from him on the other side and staring down at his lap. Leo turned his head toward his captor, an unfamiliar texture brushing against his chest as he turned and freezing him in motion.

                Leo turned his gaze down on himself, a pastel blue women's frock secured tightly over his body, white lace scenting its sleeves and neck, and if he had to guess, its bottom as well, though that was obscured by the table. Gold bracelets adorned his wrists, a chain running from them down to the chair, preventing his arms from moving much further than to eat. He felt the sting of some sort of heel on his feet, and a strange texture upon his lips and eyes, his nostrils flaring in anxious rage at the realization that he'd been dressed in a similar manner to Ray opposite him, albeit in a different style.  He tried to open his mouth to speak, though found his tongue and throat hoarse, Donatello smiling amusedly down at him. "I do apologize, but I needed you on your best behavior for my special guest. It's only temporary, a little topical anesthetic to your voice box and tongue to keep you quiet." Leo shot an angry glare towards the olive turtle, rattling his chains. "Now now, sis, I've not broken my word to you. If anything, I gave you what you wanted, remember?" He pulled out that phone again, the video clip of him screaming his admission of being the sister of that psychopath as he was pounded in the ass playing back in crystal clarity, the memory flooding back. "See? I know you're probably uncomfortable in that corset, but it's just for formal occasions like this." That explained the crushing pressure on his chest since he woke up, Ray still looking down at his lap in resigned defeat, and Leo unable to voice his opinion either way. Seeing little alternative to voice his displeasure, and no way to free himself from the bracelets discreetly, given their lack of an apparent lock, Leo instead settled in his chair and turned toward the opposite end of the table, a chair vacant but its place set, two more large bears flanking it with firearms at the ready. He could've sworn he heard footsteps out in the distance, though they seemed far lighter than his own, or anyone else's he knew.  "Ah, Yoshi-san has arrived."

                Donatello rose from his chair and bowed at the waist as a grizzled rat appeared at the main doorway to the room, his fur a chocolate brown with grey tips on his muzzle and hands, his tuxedo impeccably pressed and hung from his form. He made no eye contact with anyone as he slowly walked to the vacant chair, taking his seat at the true head of the table without a word. Donatello resumed sitting once the rat was comfortable, a few clicks of his fingers signaling the kitchen staff to bring out the first course. No words were immediately exchanged between the two as the soup was dispensed and delicately set before each participant, Donatello and Ray both waiting for the rat to take the first sip, a delighted skitter crossing his lips. "Miso with tofu, clearly fresh. I'm surprised you remembered my favorite, Do-kun. It has been so long since we last shared a meal." Donatello bowed his head at the compliment, taking a sip of the soup as well, with Ray and Leo following thereafter. His predicament aside, Leo had to admit the soup was rather fantastic, its salt neatly balanced by the earthly flavor of the fresh tofu within. Had he not been dressed in drag and chained to his chair, he may actually enjoy himself.  "Your family seems to have grown, Do-kun. Raphaela-chan is as lovely as always, but who might this young woman in blue be?"

                "That is my future sister-in-law, Leola. She is still transitioning into her familial role, Sensei."  The rat sipped at his soup, as did Leo, if only to suppress his boiling rage at the implication of Donatello's words, and the accompanying dread.  "So please excuse her lack of manners, Sensei, and bring any indiscretions to my attention. I will make sure she knows of her place, and punish them accordingly."  Ray remained silent and motionless aside from the repetitive movements of eating, His eyes glassy, as if he had locked his mind away to avoid what was to come.

                The rat carefully rose from his seat and slowly stepped towards Leo along the log edge of the table, his claws gliding along the polished wood before flicking up to cup his chin like a porcelain doll, turning his head to face him.  "She is rather lovely herself, Do-kun. Has she been wed?" Donatello shook his head, intertwining his fingers and resting his chin atop them, elbows propped on the table's edge. "I see. Is she of age?"

                "She is, Sensei, twenty five to be precise." The rat leaned down, his coffee eyes drilling into Leo's own, his lips parting as the old rat forced himself onto Leo's mouth, kissing him firmly but briefly. He caught the faint glimmer of blue lipstick on the rat's lips, the confirmation he was wearing makeup causing his stomach to churn. "Would you like her, Sensei?"

                "Possibly, Do-kun. Possibly." The rat grinned wide, turning to Donatello. "Would you be jealous of me taking a wife?" The olive turtle shook his head with that shit-eating smile on his face, the rat patting Leo's cheek. "Good." The rat returned to his seat as Donatello clicked his fingers again, the main course of steak and broccoli being whisked out to their place settings, the soup withdrawn expediently. Once again there was the wait for the rat to bite first, then Donatello, finally allowing Leo to grasp his steak knife and fork, and cut into the steaming slab of meat. The interior was a rich, rare red, juice spilling from its center and onto the plate as he cut away a small bite, letting out a groan of pleasure as the delicious meat touched his tongue. "She seems to enjoy it as much as I do, Do-kun."

                "Indeed she does." Leola flushed with embarrassment as Donatello and the rat both stared at him, it fading as he looked towards Raphaela for any sort of response and finding not even the hint of acknowledgement.  "Hashigo-sensei, regarding my request...". The rat raised his hand haltingly, swallowing a cube of meat.

                "I have given it thought, Do-kun, and what you ask for commands a very steep price." Donatello leaned forward over the edge of the table as the rat paused, wiping his chin. "One, admittedly, you have paid several times over. Had I known then what I do now, I would not have been your first lover, but your last. Your mother failed to see the potential in you, much like she failed to see the threat your father posed to her business." Leo tried to figure out what they were discussing as he took another bite, Ray visibly shaking in his seat. The rat pointed at Leo with his fork, staring Donatello down. "Does she know of your request?"

                "She knows what she needs to, and owes me a debt to be repaid. I'm a man of my word to everyone I deal with." The rat chortled and chomped down another bite, the tension between the four of them growing as Ray's gaze snapped up and toward Donatello, silently pleading to stop.  "That's not an answer, Hashigo-sensei."  The rat swallowed his bite after savoring it for a moment, tapping his fork against the table idly as he thought, glancing back toward Leo as if appraising him.

                "Let me be clear, Do-kun: I do this not out of gratitude for your two decades of service, or your mother's four decades of her own. I do this not because I feel I owe you recompense for anything I've done to you." The rat leaned forward as well, claws atop the fine wood table. "I do this because you are the single biggest threat to my business empire. If I continue employing you, you will murder me. Which is why, despite the fairness of your offer, I ask for one additional thing."

                "Of course, Hashigo-sensei, name it."  The rat smiled toothily and gestured toward Leola, Ray's eyes going wide and jerking at his chains, his hoarse voice rasping pleas to Donatello that Leola couldn't quite make out.  Donatello only smiled, gesturing toward Leola as well. "Oh Hashigo-sensei, she was to be your gift regardless." Donatello and the rat both rose from their sets and approached each other, shaking hands as Ray continued to thrash and pull at his bonds, Leo still not quite understanding what just transpired. "She will be ready for you tomorrow, just in time for your flight."  The rat turned and left without another word, as did his entourage, the three turtles left alone in the dining room as Ray sobbed silently.  Donatello placed his hand atop Leo's shell and gave it a soft stroke, the touch sending a chill down his spine.  "Looks like your debt has been acquired by another, my dear sister, but I'm a man of my word." The olive turtle leaned up and disappeared from view, Ray continuing to try and scream or shout as he thrashed in his seat, freezing sharply as two sets of footsteps emerged behind Leo's chair.  "I told you that your brother would never find out what you did, and that he'd be safe." Donatello stepped to Leo's left side just out of reach, Mike hanging onto his arm, eyes glassy and drool dripping from his beak, clearly drugged. His brother wore a bright orange mod dress, platform heels, and a shade of safety orange lipstick, and was clearly sedated so heavily he could only stand with Donatello's help.  "Michelle, my wife, your former brother, will be safe and blissfully unaware of your fate, Leola."

                Leo snarled and tried leaping from his chair, only succeeding in knocking it over and smacking his head on the marble floor, Ray's chains ringing and jangling as he continued to struggle. Donatello towered menacingly over him and raised his foot, placing it atop his skull and squeezing it down painfully. "You were always too dangerous to keep around my sister Raphaela, and your little outing today proved it. I had intended to keep the four of us together as a big, happy family, but you just had to ruin it." The foot lifted, only to stomp on Leo's neck, crushing his windpipe and causing him to suffocate. "You should be honored. Hashigo chose me when I was eight, and look how I turned out. Wealthy beyond measure, a loving sister at my side, and now a beautiful wife in my arms. You could've joined us, shared this with us. Who knows? Perhaps Hoshigo will teach you his business acumen, give you a branch of your own to manage, like the loving wife you are." Leo's vision blurred as he couldn't breathe, Donatello turning to kiss Mike on those lipstick-covered lips, churning openly into it.

                His vision finally began to blacken again as he couldn't get any air, the last sight being his brother being kissed by the most monstrous man he'd ever met, ears filled with the raspy cries and noisy struggles of Ray, his world shattered into oblivion.


End file.
